


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by NEStar



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ansley is always cold, yet she keeps wearing those dresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

Ansley is a cold person. He's not talking personality wise (in that respect she is one of the warmest people he's meet) but actual physical skin temperature. 

She constantly steals his sweatshirts – she tucks her hands into the sleeves as she curls next to him in the evenings.   
She always wears socks – but she still pushes the ice cubes she calls toes into his calves at night.  
She has a collection of scarves that takes up three shelves in the closet – forcing his shoes to live under the bed.

Yet, cold as she is, every time there's is a formal event she picks out dresses that show an insane amount of skin.

Dresses without backs, showing off the gentle canal of her spine; dresses with slits, that climb her thigh and show off the graceful strength of her legs; dresses without sleeves, that showcase her collarbone and the slope of her shoulders.

And after every event (once they are back home and the rest of the world locked outside) she turns to him and says that she's cold and that is his cue to run his hands over her skin – and maybe that is the reason she picks these dresses.


End file.
